TIME OF YOUR LIFE
by ezwriters
Summary: PLEASE READ. VERY GOOD.


Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am a vampire. Victoria changed me a month after Edward left. I had an amazing life, two parents that love me very much and amazing friends. Their names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Edward and his family were amazing! Now eighteen years and four months later, I found them in Denali four months ago. We are back to a fresh start. The thing is they don't know I am Bella. I now go by Anita Swanson Cullen.

I know what you are thinking. Edward left me and now here we are a big happy family again. Not true. Alice isn't hyper like she used to be. Emmett barely smiles and doesn't even joke around. Jasper has been leaving because of the emotions. Rosalie doesn't even care about her looks. Edward is horrible, he barely speaks at all and he barely hunts.

Today is Tuesday, January 23, 2023. We are all having a sleep over at the house and I am going to tell them. I am telling them today and they will never forget this day.

It is now 7:30 and they are going to be here in… knock, knock. **(Who's here?)** I ran to the door at human pace. I opened it and saw Victoria. "Vicki!" I said. I hugged her. Yes, Victoria and I are now friends. Then the Cullen's parked up front. This house is designed just like the old one back in Forks.

Victoria snarled. "The Cullen's! Bella what happened!"

They must've heard Victoria because the next thing I knew I was attacked by a bear and a pixie.

"Get off of me!" I snarled. I saw Edward. "I was going to tell you guys tonight but Victoria here didn't say my other name and now we are in this mess," I said. Edward looked like he was in so much pain.

What happened next totally surprised me. Victoria grabbed me and took a knife out. Edward saw it. That knife killed vampires. I struggled to get out. I squeezed by and ran to Edward I hid behind him. Emmett and Jasper ran towards her. They grabbed her and took the knife out of her hands. They grabbed her shoulders. I didn't need to know what they did next. I fainted.

"Bella wake up, please. I love you! What I said back at Forks was a lie! I always loved you and you were not a distraction. I love you and always will. I am going to Volterra just remember I love you," Edward said. He got up and walked to the door.

"Don't," I said. I opened my eyes. Edward ran over to me." So it was a lie?" I asked.

"Yes. Bella I am so sorry!" Edward said. He kissed me. "Everyone wants to see you." We walked down.

"Bellsie-boo!" Emmett yelled. He ran towards me. He picked me up in a big bear hug.

"Can't breathe," I chocked. Emmett set me down. Alice came running towards me. "Protect me!" I whispered to Edward. He chuckled. Alice pulled me out of Edward's hold.

"Bella tell us you're story!" she said. "Please."

"Fine," I said. I looked over to Edward. He looked pained.

"It was one month after you guys left and I found out two things. One was I had leukemia and I was pregnant. One week later I lost the baby after finding out I had leukemia. Victoria found me in my house in my room. I was literally a zombie. Those three things literally killed me. She saw how I looked. I told her how much she changed since James died. She believed me. Well I thought. I told her that you left and I had leukemia. She felt bad for me so she decided to change me. So eighteen years later I found you guys and now here I am," I said. I looked around. They're faces showed regret and something else. Regret for having me in their clan or my story. I didn't know so I ran out.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I stopped. I remembered what Edward told me.

"**Bella wake up, please. I love you! What I said back at Forks was a lie! I always loved you and you were not a distraction. I love you and always will. I am going to Volterra just remember I love you," Edward said. He got up and walked to the door.**

"**Don't," I said. I opened my eyes. Edward ran over to me." So it was a lie?" I asked.**

"**Yes. Bella I am so sorry!" Edward said. He kissed me.**

I ran back. I met Edward halfway. He was on his knees dry sobbing. I walked slowly towards him. He got up which scared me. He walked forward. He looked up. He saw me. "Bella," he whispered. He ran forward. Edward lifted me up and swung me around. We kissed for five minutes. Then we got distracted in our little game. We ran back home. Once when we got there Alice pulled me in.

"Question time," she sang. She set me and Edward together on a chair together of course.

Rosalie went first. "How did you get pregnant?" she asked. I felt Edward stiffen. I got back memories of that night.

**Mike had asked me to help him with his math homework. I should've known that mike's grandpa passed away and that his mom and dad went to the funeral. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later mike returned with a box in his arms. Next thing I knew I was being blind folded and then I fainted.**

I got out of my flashback. "I was raped," I said calmly. Everyone gasped. Edward growled.

"Bella who raped you?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"Mike Newton," I whispered.

Edward got up. So did everyone else. When they ran out and drove away. I started to dry- sobbed.

Twenty three days later. I was in my room on my bed. I haven't had any blood for a month now and I was really weak. I heard the sound of fast tires then a stop. I slowly got out of bed. I crawled to the stairs I tried to crawl down but fell down the stairs quickly. I felt the familiar shock go through my dead body. I fainted.

I woke up. I didn't open my eyes but I listen to the things around me. I heard someone pacing downstairs and soft breaths and a rapid heartbeat. A human? No its heartbeat isn't that fast. A dog? No a dog doesn't smell that horrible. I opened my eyes. Carlisle was in the corner of the room. He walked out. Edward was right next to me. I saw a piece of paper in his hands. I slowly got it out of his hold. In his elegant writing it read…

** I'm sorry but we can't see each other anymore. You were always a distraction. My loved one died and you substituted her position and now that I found out she is alive I am leaving you goodbye. Edward.**

Edward looked up. He saw the note. "Bella you don't-"

I cut him off. "No you listen here!" I yelled. "You were always using me! Now that your mate is alive you can go back to her! I don't care but just remember that next time you want another chance you won't get one!"

"You are my loved one," he blurted out. He looked pained. I believed him.

"I believe you," I said. The note was off subject and we were in our own world.

1 month later

I got up and ran to the bathroom. After puking my guts out for five minutes I got up. This has been going on for about one month and Edward is going crazy. He wants Carlisle to check me.

"Bella please have Carlisle check you," Edward pleaded. I nodded. He lifted me up. "Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle stepped out of his study. "I have everything ready," he said. We stepped in. Carlisle had me set on a bed.

"Bella from what the symptoms you are having. I think you are pregnant," Carlisle said. Those words surprised me.


End file.
